Living for Each Other
by Miss F Cullen
Summary: Jasper and Bella are two very broken people. When they move to England together, in search of a new start, who will they meet and what will happen to their relationship? If there is even a relationship? Bella/Jasper. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!! I have been given this story to complete by the wonderful author brookiecookie65!!!!!!!!!! I will not change anything but after chapter 4 I will start to write more of the story!!!!!!!! I fell in love with this story and didn't want it to stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't like the way I write or it is not what you wanted to happen (If you were reading this from brookiecookie65's profile) please just tell me in a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really don't mind!!!!!!!!!!!! Please bear in mind that the first 4 chapters are not mine and all praise should go to brookiecookie65!!!!!!!! Thanks Miss F Cullen!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

I sat in the car, wishing that I could be anywhere but here. Personally, I didn't see the point in therapy, but according to Renee, it would do me a world of good. Yeah, right. It would do me the world of good to have my opinion heard in these kinds of discussions occasionally.

We pulled into the Health Centre car park, and Renee got out. I remained where I was, refusing to move.

Several minutes later, I was being dragged into the Health Centre Office by a surprisingly strong Renee. I sighed in defeat and collapsed into a chair to wait, while Renee spoke to the receptionist.

After around half an hour of nothing, Renee came over to me and had to shake me awake. We walked into someone's office, which had obviously been decorated to look homely and comforting. Who ever had done so had failed miserably and I would definitely get a kick out of shooting them.

At a big wooden desk sat a middle age lady, who beamed at me. I glowered back, though, sadly, she carried on smiling, undeterred. Damn.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" I shook my head and she looked confused.

"No one called Isabella Swan here." She still looked miffed. I sighed exasperatingly.

"This is Renee Swan," I gestured to Renee, "and I am Bella Swan." I gestured to myself, all the while talking in a very slow voice, as if to a crazy person. Which, if you looked at it my way, I was.

The lady nodded, as if she understood. I laughed inwardly. She understood nothing. But, before I could any further with my sarcastic thoughts, she opened her mouth and began to speak. I winced at the sugary tone she chooses.

"If you prefer to be called Bella, I don't mind. I'm Jenny." I snorted. She looked at me questioningly.

"I'm sorry, but I think you need your eyes tested, you appear to think you're talking to a five year old. I am eighteen years old, and a legal adult." I spoke the last sentence in that 'I'm talking to a crazy person' voice.

Jenny sighed exasperatedly. I mimicked her. Renee had slipped from the room quietly, without me noticing.

"Bella, I know you've been through a hard time, and I understand that, but I want you to know that I'm here to help you and you can tell me anything, and you don't need to constantly push me away." She said in an ever so slightly exasperated tone. That was when I snapped. I saw red.

"I've been through a _hard time_?! You _understand_?!?! What the hell do you _understand_?! Have _your_ parents _died_?! Is _your_ sister a _druggie_?! Is _your_ brother _depressed_?! Are _you_ covered in scars and burn marks?! Does _everyone_ think you're a _freak_? NO!! So stop bloody acting like you bloody understand and just _SHUT THE HELL UP_!!" My voice was hoarse by the time I'd finished, and I had a headache from screaming so loud, but at least I'd finally let that out. Three years worth of anger, resentment and pain all bottled up, just let free. Jenny just sat there, stunned. I drew in a deep breath, calming down slightly, and began the next round.

"Don't sit there looking shocked! What did Renee tell you, huh? That I had anger problems? Was isolating myself? Had trouble with interacting people? Well, whatever she said, I'm damn surprised you swallowed it, cause it was a pack of lies! I don't have anger problems, I speak my mind! I'm not 'isolating' myself, is it a crime to only have one friend? I'm great with people; I just don't feel like being pitied right now! Got that? Renee don't know a thing about me, she's just an idiot foster mother that keeps trying to compare my behaviour with textbooks. So I'm gonna get a point across here. I am _me_. I'll do what I want, where I want, with who I want. You and all your professional frickin friends can bugger off somewhere and die quietly, cause I don't give a damn!" I stood there for a few seconds, trying to get my breath back. Then I looked around, glanced at my watch, gave Jenny once last death glare, then turned and stomped out the office, slamming the door behind me. I think one of the hinges snapped, I didn't bother to stop to check.

On my way down the corridor, I passed Renee. She looked at me, surprised. I stalked past her, glaring at her as I passed. I made a mental note to text her later. Say, a week later, when I was out of the state. She stopped walking, coming to a stop in the middle of the long corridor. I just walked faster.

It was only when I reached the car park that I remembered Renee had driven. Without pausing, I carried on walking, taking out my mobile as I walked. I dialled the number on auto pilot, not having to even think about who I was going to call. I breathed a sigh of relief when he picked up.

"Bella?"

"Jazz. She's finally gone and done it. I'm leaving. Want to join me?" I didn't need to offer any further explanation. Jasper was my best friend, and I had told him almost everything there was to know about me and my life. There were certain things he didn't need to know yet, and it was the same with him. We weren't without trauma and tragedy, but the last thing we wanted was pity.

"I can be packed and at yours in fifteen minutes. You've still got those tickets, right?" I nodded; there was no need to respond verbally, he knew me too well. We had planned this over summer, behind Renee's back, as soon as she had brought up counselling. We'd packed, bought plane tickets, and blown our college money on a two-bedroom house in England. It wasn't much, but it was something. We would try and get jobs; anything that paid well. I didn't care, and neither did he.

"Ok. See you soon." I wanted to say more, I wanted to say so much more, but now was not the time. I couldn't tell if he felt the same way, though he might just be hiding it. I hid my feelings pretty well.

"Yeah, bye." I snapped my phone shut, shoving it into my jacket pocket hastily as I increased my pace.

It took me ten minutes to reach the house, and I was inside and upstairs faster than I used to think possible. I dived to the floor, grabbed my bag, jumped up, grabbed the tickets and money, shoved them in my jacket pocket and ran from the room, knowing my time was limited. Renee coming back to find me gone was fine, but Renee coming back to find my going....

I stumbled several times on my way out the house, my bag smacking into my back every time I fell. I grabbed some food on my way through the kitchen, and left a note on the table. It explained, it less than five sentences, that I didn't have to live with Renee anymore, so I wasn't, and I was moving to England with Jasper. I almost said I'd call her, but I didn't want to give her the chance to persuade me to come home, so I didn't.

I was out of the house with seconds to spare, I could see Jasper racing down the street towards me on a borrowed motor bike, and I could also see Renee's car. Shit. Jasper pulled over and I quickly climbed on, shoving my helmet on, and Jasper took off again. I turned around in time to see Renee get out and start shouting after us, I didn't reply, but middle-fingered her instead. As we turned onto the highway, I leaned into Jasper, wrapping my arms tightly around his chest, and closed my eyes. Finally, I had escaped; I was with Jasper, freedom awaiting us in a new place with no Renee. I sighed in contentment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jasper's POV**

As we turned off the highway, I noticed Bella had fallen asleep, her arms still wrapped tightly around my chest. I chuckled quietly. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, it was the only time she was ever fully relaxed. She was always so highly strung, lashing out at anyone for anything. Today was proof of that. When she'd first moved here, after the accident, she had very quickly got a reputation for being a weirdo. But if anyone ever called her that to her face, let's just say they wouldn't say it again.

We reached the airport, and I gently removed Bella's helmet, waking her. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around, confusion clear on her face, until she saw me, then she just grinned. We both climbed off the bike, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, a pointless attempt to prevent her falling. She lent in to my embrace, a seemingly unconscious move.

We boarded the plane in a comfortable silence, both in deep thought about what we were doing. I could tell Bella doubted her decision to do this; I had always been able to read her like a book. It had taken me months to persuade her it was the right thing to do in the first place, and we couldn't back out now. It was too late. I just hoped she'd realise that.

The plane journey was uneventful, Bella was as lost in thought as I was, I could hear her humming classical music as she mulled over the situation; it was a nervous habit of hers. After a few minutes I recognised the tune as Clair De Lune, a composition she was practically obsessed with, despite what she said otherwise. I couldn't understand why, but I could never understand much about Bella anyway. She was still a mystery. We had somehow managed to get through six years without ever fully explaining or past. All I knew that someone had died; and it had caused her whole family to fall apart. I didn't understand why, but I could understand why she kept it from me. If her past was anything like mine, no wonder she didn't want to tell anyone, not even me, her first proper friend since in forever.

It wasn't until the plane landed in Heathrow that we spoke, though I was aware Bella had been mumbling for the greater part of the flight. She had always talked in her sleep, especially when she was particularly stressed or excited. I hadn't listened, instead focusing on my iPod. I knew she talked about her past, and I only wanted to know when she was ready to tell me, not piece it together through her sleepy mutterings, getting half of it wrong and making stupid assumptions.

We picked up the bike I had bought from the car park, resuming our previous positions. Bella didn't fall asleep this time, despite it being almost midnight; instead she stayed awake, humming to songs on her iPod.

When we reached the apartment it was nearer to five in the morning than anything else. We had stopped for breakfast, and ended up eating our weight in take away pizza, mainly because we had forgotten to have dinner. Bella had fallen asleep sometime around three, only to wake up at quarter to four, unable to sleep whilst plagued by nightmares. I should know, I was practically an insomniac.

I thanked God we had thought to buy a pre-furnished house; it saved aching joints from a night on the floor.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, and the last thing I heard before I succumbed to exhaustion was Bella lying down beside me, and she subconsciously snuggled into me. I smiled in my sleep, before drifting deeper, as my mind shut down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alice's POV**

I was sitting under a tree in the park, nervously waiting for Edward to arrive. But I was nervous for more than one reason. There was a couple moving in to the house next door to us, and I was afraid of what they might think of us. Though I had no reason to be scared, I was scared anyways. What if they didn't like us? What if they hated us? I was sick of this neighbourhood, sick of this town, but we hadn't the money to move. We lived in the worst possible place, and I hated it, but there was nothing we could do. Until Edward could find a decent job, we were stuck here. I sighed.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep until Edward shook me awake, his concerned gaze meeting mine. I smiled weakly at him, and he sighed, kneeling down beside me. He had always been able to see through me easily, I had never been able to lie to him. He looked at me meaningfully, and it was my turn to sigh.

"The couple that are moving in today....What if they don't like us?" I whispered, not meeting his gaze, afraid he would laugh at me and my petty fears. Instead, he sighed again, and lifted my face up so he could look into my eyes.

"Alice, of course they'll like you. Who doesn't? Even if they don't, it won't matter. No one's forcing you to talk to them. No one's forcing you to do anything, Alice." He moved his face closer to mine, so close we were almost touching, and then his lips were on mine and my fears were gone, replaced by the irrevocable joy that kissing the most perfect man in the world always caused.

We both pulled away, sometime later, panting heavily. Edward beamed at me, and rose to his feet, extending his hand to help me up. I smiled as we walked back towards our house, hand in hand; no longer caring about what might be awaiting us there, happy to just enjoy the moment.

When we reached our house, I saw the motor bike in the drive that hadn't been there when I'd left earlier that day. I could tell it hadn't passed Edward's notice either, but I chose not to talk about it yet, instead deciding to focus on the present for the moment. The new neighbours could wait, there were important that needed to be settled, and quickly. I grinned as I pulled Edward towards our bedroom, impatient as ever.

_**Tell me what you think and REVIEW. Chapter 2 is almost finished, so review!! And I'll post it!**_

_**Thanks so much, and don't forget to REVIEW!!**_

_**:)**_

_**-Brooklyn Paige. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I woke up slowly, consciousness refusing to come easily. I looked to my left to see Jasper's sleeping form, peaceful only in unconsciousness, smiling at the sight of him. He was perfect. And he was still sound asleep, and I wasn't about to change that. I rose slowly from the bed, being careful not to wake the beauty beside me, and only then did I realise we were both still in yesterday's clothes, which were now considerably worse for wear. I walked to where we'd dumped the suitcase and my bag last night, opening my bag and rooting around for something to wear. If there was one thing we hadn't thought to bring, it was clothes. It total, I think we had around ten outfits to our name, each, which wasn't a lot at all. That was the first thing I'd do, buy more clothes. And food, definitely food.

Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs, noting which stairs creaked and which didn't for future Sunday mornings, for it was indeed now Sunday. This meant, unfortunately, we had to face the world in some form. We couldn't start work yet; no one worked on a Sunday, but we would have to shop.

The kitchen lacked food, but it wasn't like I was expecting a five star banquet or anything. After some serious improvisation, I made pancakes and toast, adding orange juice to my mental shopping list.

Breakfast ready, I dug out a tray from the numerous junk that filled the kitchen cupboards, made sure it all fitted, and then made the journey back upstairs, this time skipping the creaking stairs.

When I reached our bedroom, I found Jasper still sound asleep, still looking as perfect as ever. I couldn't remember when exactly I'd fallen for him, sometime shortly after first seeing him, I expected, but I had fallen for him, and God, I'd fallen hard.

Just then, Jasper stirred, and broke me from my trance, and I smiled, setting the tray down on the bed beside him. He looked up at me, a grin plastered on his perfect face, and my own smile widened at the sight of him so happy. I sat down on the bed beside him, as he sat up, so I sat on his lap, resting the tray on mine. He wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned into his embrace. It was a wonder we hadn't got together, but I still didn't know what he felt about me, sadly. I'd be mortified if I asked about getting together and he said he didn't like me like that.

He leaned around me, picking up a pancake and eating it over my head, getting sugar and lemon juice in my hair. I giggled, not that bothered, and picked up my own pancake, covering it in so much sugar it was hard to see the pancake underneath it all.

Jasper tapped my head, and I turned around to face him, twisting in his lap. He looked at my pancake, then me, giving both a strange look. I shrugged and giggled, the sugar starting to get to me already. Jasper sighed; he knew how hyper I could get on sugar. I just giggled harder, until I was practically hysterical. Jasper, having finished his pancake, pushed me off his lap and got up off the bed. I didn't complain; I knew he just wanted to get dressed, but I missed having his arms around me all the same. I was surprised I could register such things in my hyper state, but I could.

I got up, planning on showering, but as soon as I stood, I fell over again, hopelessly dizzy, and it just made me laugh harder. In my present state, I laughed at everything. If someone came in and told me Jake, my other friend, had died, I'd probably just laugh even harder.

Jasper re-entered the room to find me on the floor, just lying there, my high starting to wear off. I heard him sigh in relief, even though I knew I wasn't meant to. It made me smile, though I wasn't sure why. Smiling just seemed like a good thing to do. Jasper smiled too, and I could tell he didn't know why either. That made me smile even wider.

"You still hyper?" Jasper extended his hand, and I was glad of his help. If I tried on my own, even with the bed, I'm pretty sure I would have failed miserably. When I was upright, I nodded, and reached for Jaspers hand. We interlocked fingers, and he guided me to the door. I could tell he was scared I'd fall, and his fears were completely justified. I was scared I'd fall too.

Because we didn't have to work today, we officially didn't have anything we_ needed_ to do. I found out that only petrol stations opened on Sundays in small towns, so I couldn't go shopping until tomorrow. Me and Jasper spent the day watching movies, playing computer games and reading to each other.

When the evening came around, we were both hungry, so I made a big decision and ordered a Chinese. While we waited for it to arrive, we sat on the sofa, talking about whatever popped into our heads.

"Bella, didn't the weather forecast say thunder storms for today?" Jaspers tone was teasing; he knew I was petrified of thunder storms and was using it against me. The trouble was there really _was _going to be a thunder storm. I gulped and nodded. Jasper laughed.

"I don't get why they scare you so much. It's only thunder." He was about to say something else, but then the doorbell rang, and we both jumped up to answer it, falling over each other in the process.

We finally made it to the door, then got the Chinese and made our way back to the sofa. It wasn't until we sat down that we heard the first thunder clap. I jumped in surprise, landing on Jasper, and we fell on the floor in a heap, laughing.

"I think we may need to move, save the casualties." Jasper helped me up and gestured upstairs. I shook my head.

"Stay there and don't move; I'll be right back." He nodded, giving me a confused look. I winked, and ran upstairs. It was a miracle I made it to the bedroom without falling over.

Once there, I grabbed what I needed and headed back downstairs, making a stop at the laundry closet on my way past.

When I re-entered the lounge, I saw Jasper sitting on the sofa, waiting patiently, the untouched Chinese on his lap. I walked over to him, dumping what I was carrying on the floor in front of the couch. He looked at the things at his feet, then at me, then back at his feet again, looking thoroughly confused. I sighed, and bent down, picking up the duvets I'd brought down, spreading one on the floor, and the other on top. I grabbed the Chinese off Jasper, placing it on the floor by the duvets, then picked up the lamp I'd brought, plugging it in by the TV and turning it on. I stepped back and examined my efforts in contentment, happy with the makeshift bed I'd made.

I laid down on it, grabbing the book we were reading earlier, and then turned to Jasper, gesturing to him to join me. His face lit up, as if he'd just realised something, then he ran from the room, returning moments later, carrying my laptop, iPod and speakers, and a blanket, then he laid down beside me, spreading the blanket over us. I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his chest, and he wrapped his around me. I smiled into his embrace.

_**That was chapter 2. I hoped you liked it. If you did please tell me so in a review!!**_

_**The more you review the faster I update, and I know everybody likes that!! So please REVIEW!!**_

_**:)**_

_**-Brooklyn Paige**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Bella's POV**

At some point, I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Jasper was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes reluctantly, and was surprised when I could hardly see a thing. Jaspers face was half visible in the light of a streetlamp, and I figured the power must have cut out as a result of the storm, but that didn't seem again good reason to wake me. As my head cleared though, I became aware of a persistent knocking. Someone was at the door. That explained things. Because we were still both dressed, I got up, pulling Jasper with me, silently insisting he came with me. He sighed and let me pull him to the door.

I opened the door slowly, not sure what to expect, and was surprised to see a man and woman standing there. They were around me and Jaspers age, and, from the way they were stood, I guessed they were together. The woman spoke then, and I realised I had been staring. I looked at her, trying to ignore the violent blush spreading across my face. I felt Jasper squeeze my hand, comforting me and giving me confidence.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but as you know the power just cut out and someone," she gestured to her partner, "forgot to buy candles, and we were wondering if we could borrow a couple. I'm Alice by the way, and this is Edward." I nodded, barely catching her words, she spoke so fast, and she had a very heavy Irish accent.

"I'm Bella, this is Jasper. I'm not sure if we even have any candles, we only just moved here and are in serious need of a shopping trip, but I'd be happy to look for you." My Texas accent was clear as I spoke, and I blushed lightly. Alice nodded, and I stepped back, motioning for them to come in. They did so, Edward grasping Alice's hand tightly.

"Jasper, could you wait here while I go look for candles. They're in your bag, right?" He nodded, and I dashed upstairs.

After locating the candles, I had remembered to pack them after all, I ran downstairs, tripping halfway, only to be caught by Jasper at the bottom. As he helped me to my feet, I picked up the candles, which were now broken into several pieces, and we both walked into the lounge, where Edward and Alice were sitting on the sofa, in the light of the one torch we had which was dangling for the ceiling.

"I think we may have a slight problem..." I trailed off, motioning to the broken candles. Beside me, Jasper chuckled quietly, and I hit him lightly on the arm. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in, and we turned to face Alice and Edward.

"Now, since clumsy Bella here has smashed all our candles, there isn't enough for all of us, and I don't want to send you home to a dark house. So, how about you crash here for the night? Me and Bella won't mind, we were running out of stuff to do anyways, and it'd be nice to actually know someone here." When Jasper mentioned about them staying here tonight, I saw Alice's face visibly brighten, and she turned to face Edward. He shrugged, and Alice's smile broadened. She turned to us.

"Sure we'll stay over. But Edward here has got to leave early tomorrow morning, he starts at six." I nodded, and turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, go get the mattress will you? And another duvet or two. Oh, and my journal. And bag. And my bracelet." He laughed.

"You done now?" I nodded, and he took of upstairs.

"Bells, should I bring all your journals or just the newest?" I could hear him shout from somewhere upstairs.

"All of them!" I shouted back, and then turned to Edward and Alice.

"Okay, sorry about sleeping on the floor and everything, but we haven't got the guest room furnished yet and it's the best we can do at the moment." Edward nodded. Then I heard several bumps followed by a crash, and turned once more to the door.

"JASPER! You better not have broken anything! Why didn't you just carry the mattress?!" I stormed out the room, only vaguely aware of the laughter behind me. I came back in a few seconds later; carrying my journals, bag and bracelet, and Jasper followed me, dragging the mattress along the floor, with the duvet on top. He put it next to where we'd been laying earlier, and then positioned the candles around it. I fumbled around in my bag, and, after several minutes searching, finally produced a box of matches. I then went around lighting all the candles and candles pieces. When I was done, I sat down on the makeshift bed, and Jasper sat down beside me, pulling my head into his lap.

I heard Alice and Edward sit down on the mattress, and, out of the corner of my eye, saw Alice perch on Edwards lap, leaning into his chest. I glanced at the clock, and was surprised to see it was only 11:30pm.

"Soooo...What do you want to talk about?" It was Alice that broke the silence, and I got the impression she was very chatty.

"How about me and Bella tell you why we moved?" I smirked. Jasper could read almost anyone like a book, and he'd obviously guessed Alice's first question. Alice nodded, so I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Well, without going into too much detail, a couple of years ago my parents died, so I moved to a town in Texas to live with my god mother, Renee. That's when I met Jasper, and he wasn't without tragedy either, so we got on well. I didn't make friends well, apart from Jasper and another boy, Jacob. Renee got it into her head I was messed up and needed help, so about a year ago she decided I needed therapy. She forgot quickly, until last month, when she booked an appointment for me with a therapist. I didn't want to go, but she made me, so go I did. In short, the so called therapist sucked, I flipped, and decided if Renee had got all this crap about me into her head, I'd move. I and Jasper had planned it all when she first mentioned therapy, bought plane tickets and this house and all that. So I moved here with him." Alice and Edward looked a little shocked at my explanation; I just hoped they wouldn't hate us for our past. Because it was just that, the past, and no one needed to care about it anymore. Jasper was rubbing my back comfortingly, and I leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around my chest, and I smiled slightly.

"So, what about you?" Jaspers question was perfectly reasonable, but I saw Edward tense and Alice inhale sharply.

"It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't make you." I tried to sound comforting, though inside my stomach was doing back flips. What had happened to these people? Could it be anything as bad as what I went through?

"No, I want too. If we're going to see each other almost daily, you're going to need to know." I was surprised when Edward spoke; I'd been expecting Alice to be the one to voice their experiences.

"When I was ten, Alice moved here. We quickly became fast friends, inseparable. It wasn't until we were thirteen that anything happen. Alice's older brother, Alex, had never been the best of people, to be honest, he was pretty messed up. Never went to school, always drinking, never at home." I frowned slightly; I couldn't see where he was going with this, "The day after Alice's thirteenth birthday, he came home for the first time in three years. But that wasn't the worst of it. He was high, seriously wasted, and on heroin of all things. He was delusional, stumbling around shouting for his father. He'd been dead since Alice was two, and it was too much. Alice flipped. I was there, with her in her room, listening to the shouting, when it happened. She'd been quiet for a couple of minutes, and then I saw her eyes glaze over, and she collapsed. I couldn't get her to respond." Edward was practically crying now, even if he wasn't sobbing, I could see he was holding back tears. So Alice squeezed his hand and took over.

"To this day I can't remember why I collapsed like that, but what I was seeing was a lot more interesting that what Edward was seeing. There was mine and Edward's friend, Emmett, driving in this huge jeep. Then this other car came racing down the road towards him, and it hit him. All I could see was car pieces and flames and I couldn't hear anything anyway, but then the ambulance showed up, and they pulled Emmett out the wreckage, and one of his legs had wrecked. Totally. His entire shin was missing. It was horrific..." She trailed off, staring into space, before shaking her head and carrying on "I didn't know what to make of it, and neither did Edward, and he was the only person I told at first. Then, around a month later, Emmett was in a car crash, and his right shin was ripped clean off. It was too great a coincidence, so I told someone other than Edward. Not my mum, she was depressed, been in hospital for two weeks. Unstable, suicidal, manic depression were the stuff been thrown around. So I told this therapist. She didn't see it as something amazing, a gift of sight, like me and Edward, she was it as hallucination. Said I was crazy. Right to my face. Then I had another vision type thing and I watched her get mugged, raped, and then beaten to death in an alleyway. I tried to warn her, but she dismissed me as a lunatic. She died three weeks later, when I was in rehab, after being raped in an alleyway in London. I kept having visions about people; it was always triggered by something. I was in rehab for a year until I convinced them I was 'better'. I wasn't really, in their sense of the word, if anything I was far from it, but if I'd waited until I was I'd still be there now." She stopped and looked at Edward, he smiled slightly. I could tell she meant she has still having these uncannily accurate 'visions', and I wondered whether she'd seen me and Jasper.

I felt him squeeze my hand, and I lay down on the makeshift bed, pulling him down beside me. From the edge of my sight, I saw Edward and Alice mirror our actions, facing us. I could tell Alice was analyzing our expressions, gauging our reaction to the great amount of information she and Edward had given us, and it made me realise I'd been vague. Possibly too vague.

"Bella, I don't want to be noisy, but I'm curious. How exactly did your parents die?" Alice's question may not be welcome, but it was expected, and I had prepared an answer. It was carefully worded, because I still hadn't told Jasper and I didn't like him finding out this way. As predicted, Jasper tensed beside me. He was nervous. I laughed silently; it was just like him to get nervous over something as trivial as the past. I knew Alice and Edward, maybe even Jasper, thought my past troubled me, but the reality of it was I was over it, and had been for years.

"It's okay Alice, I don't mind. It's all in the past now, I don't worry about it at all anymore." I took a deep breath, preparing for what was about to come, "To answer your question, my parents died in a house fire. My sister watched them burn, the fire crew made it to her in time and they saved her. She was burnt horrifically, but she didn't care. She'd never given much, if any, thought to her appearance. No, it was the fire itself that bothered her. She was haunted by our parent's screams of terror and anguish, and, around a year later, she just lost it. I came home later that day to find her unconscious in the bathroom, empty bottles, jars and boxes scattered around her, a knife in the sink and her wrists dripping blood. When she got to hospital they found traces of every single drug from our medicine cabinet in her system. I still can't work out exactly how her body survived the super overdose, but it did. They let her go home, but she kept trying to kill herself, until they hospitalized her. She's still in hospital now, and showing no signs of getting any better. She keeps trying to commit suicide, and they had to remove everything of possible danger from her room. She's not allowed any string or rope, or anything breakable or sharp, and she's not allowed near any windows." I took a deep breath, and decided I might as well get it all out now, same time later. Jasper, because he knew me so well, guessed my intentions and leaned over and squeezed my arm encouragingly. My confidence boosted, I carried on.

"My brother didn't cope well either. With no one there to keep him in line anymore, he started mixing with the wrong sort of people. Got smoking, drinking, clubbing, and pretty soon he were hooked on drugs. Cocaine, cannabis, heroin, the lot. He'd come home high and wasted every night, to the point I kicked him out, straight onto the streets. I didn't care, he wasn't my brother anymore, he was a stranger and I wasn't having a stranger living in what was now my house, considering my sister, the eldest of us three, wasn't sane enough to claim it. I sold the house and moved to Forks, but I had to move in with Renee, because it was still a couple of months until my eighteenth birthday. I guess you know the rest." I smiled sheepishly, and silence ensued, as everyone else took in what I'd said, because Jasper hadn't heard it before either. Alice turned to Jasper, a curious look on her face. Jasper returned her expression, except it was a lot clearer on his face.

"So, Jasper, what about you?" Alice's question may have seemed innocent, and been asked in an innocent tone, but it frightened Jasper. I could tell. I always could read people well, I noticed the slightest change in their behaviour or posture or tone of voice. Maybe I was just very observant, I don't know. But I definitely didn't miss it when Jasper froze in place, and I reached across, rubbing his arm encouragingly as he had done to me earlier.

"Before Bella moved to Forks, I was a little pessimistic and emo-like. I never saw the point to life, I mean, you're born, get all this cool stuff, then you die and you don't get to keep it. And I didn't even get the cool stuff. My life was total utter crap. My dad upped and left when my mom was still pregnant with me, and left her, me and my four older brothers to cope alone. We couldn't get the money, Mom got on alcohol and drank what little we managed to raise. So Seth, the oldest of us five at almost twenty, borrowed money of a friend and moved out, and took us with him. I was only eight. So, all in all, my life sucked and I was more than a tiny bit angsty. I was your typical emo teenager, didn't fit in with anyone, always alone, and dressed in black and stuff. My hair was dyed black and I couldn't care less about anyone else. That was, until Bella came along. I definitely cared about her, maybe more than I should of. She pulled me out my shell, made me a new, happier, person." He paused, stopping himself from saying something, and then shrugged slightly.

"And the rest is history. Me and Bella got talking, found we liked the same things, became friends, Renee did all that therapy crap and now we're here." He shrugged again. I heard Edward and Alice shuffle around in their bed, but didn't bother to look up. Instead I moved closer to Jasper, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me, and I could almost see the smirk I knew dominated his face. I snuggled even closer, and turned to look at him. He _was_ smirking.

"Just now, you were going to say something else, but you stopped yourself. Why?" My curiosity had gotten the better of me, I just had to know. His smirk grew wider until it was a full blown grin. I smiled in response, waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to say something that Edward and Alice didn't need to hear." I shivered slightly at his words, whispered quietly in my ear. I swear he was trying to deliberately turn me on, see me squirm. And it did make me squirm, knowing he wanted to tell me something, just _me._ The ten year-old girl in me squealed quietly somewhere from the back of my mind.

"And what is that?" Again, my curiosity got the better of me.

"That you pulled me out my shell, made me a happier person, and at some point you stole my heart." I gasped silently, and turned around and hugged him. I buried my face in his chest, as happy as I'd ever been. He'd just told me he loved me, in such a way he may think I hadn't realised or didn't feel the same, but he'd said it. Now I just needed to hear him utter those three actual words and my life would be complete. Jasper looked at me in surprise, his eyes asking the question I know his mouth was itching to say.

"Do I feel the same way? Hell, yes. I have done since God knows when. Since the moment I first saw you? Or heard you say my name? I don't know. But I do know I love you." My smile grew, and then grew some more, and so did his, and we leaned in ever closer, and my heart raced in anticipation of what was about to happen. Then our lips met, and my heart sped so fast it stopped all together, and I didn't even care, because I was kissing Jasper Whitlock. Me! And he loved me! My stomach did back flips, and I was tempted to start dancing. Then Jaspers tongue traced my lips, and my attention was needed elsewhere quite urgently. As our tongues fought for dominance, my heart practically burst from the amount of love I felt for the man I was kissing right now. And, god, what a kiss. When we did finally move away, so we could breathe; we panted heavily, and just before we kissed again, Jasper held his hand up and leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"I love you too." And then he was kissing me again, and I was lost in a world of happiness and love.

When I finally did fall asleep, I dreamt of crazy people in lunatic asylums, wandering around mumbling about Renee, taking swigs of beer straight out the bottle, and I was under the impression they were out to get me. Then an angel with a halo made of golden hair appeared and saved me. It was a very nice dream, to say the least.

_**Chapter 3!! Please review, and tell me if you liked it.**_

_**The more reviews I get, the faster I update!! So REVIEW!!**_

_**:)**_

_**-Brooklyn Paige**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasper's POV**

I sat on the bed, strumming my guitar thoughtfully; waiting for the world to wake up. It was still only five o'clock in the morning, and I'd only gotten around four hours sleep, but I honestly didn't care. As I thought over last events, my mindless strumming morphed into a tune, which morphed into a full blown song. I played the song over a few times, trying to make it fit the lyrics in my head. When I'd made it work, I grabbed my lyrics book out my bag and scribbled them down, humming the tune all the while.

I'd just finished singing it through for the third time when I heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. I cursed under my breath, praying to God and anybody else who'd listen that no one had heard me. I uttered a quiet 'Come in', not knowing how many people were awake. The door swung open, to reveal an awe-struck Bella standing there, still in her pyjamas. I gestured to her to come nearer and she came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You never told me you composed." She said in a quiet voice, music to my ears anyway. It was the words she spoke that troubled me. There was a reason I'd kept my composing a secret. To answer her question, I nodded, strumming the guitar absently-mindedly.

"I never saw reason to." Now was not the time to talk, my unconscious playing was morphing once more into a tune. Quietly, I started to sing, the lyrics coming to me in a spur of the moment kind of way. Bella sat still beside me, not wanting to interrupt my 'flow'. When I was finished I turned to her.

"Do you like it?" She nodded.

"Why?" I smiled sheepishly and shifted uncomfortably.

"You kinda inspired it. You inspired most of my songs." Bella smiled and lent behind me, grabbing my lyrics book. I was strumming the guitar again, thinking of ways to improve the new 'Bella' song. I didn't notice she'd started to look through my lyrics until she thrust it under my face, open on one page in particular. I looked at her, confused.

"Could you sing this, please?" I nodded, laying the book open beside me. I glanced over the notes written there, and was surprised at her choice. It was the song I'd written the night when I'd first realised I loved Bella. Disregarding this information, I cleared my throat and started to sing, strumming the guitar quietly in the background.

"_I think yesterday  
And all the times I spent being lonely  
I watched the young being young  
While all the singers sung  
About the way I felt_

_The days are here again  
When all the lights go down,  
What do they show me?  
The rules are all the same  
It's just a different game  
To tell you how I feel_

_Although it seems so rare  
I was always there_

_Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_I took a little time  
Scripting all the things that I tell you  
I'll send them through the mail  
And if all goes well  
It'd be a day or two_

_I spent some extra nights  
Trying to forget the things that I've shown you  
By now the smoke is cleared  
And all along I feared  
It would turn out this way_

_Though it might be wrong  
My light is always on_

_Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel_

_Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba_

_Look at us now  
Ask me, how did this get so  
I'll tell you how  
Drag my shoes on the ground  
But I'm taking em' all  
And I'm ready to walk, yeah_

_Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way  
Oooh, oooh  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel, yeah  
I can't stop digging the way you make me feel"_

I let the quiet guitar notes softly fade away, and then turned to Bella, seeking her opinion. Her mouth was literally hanging wide open, and I had to wave my hand in front of her face several times to gain her attention. When she snapped out of it, she looked to me, amazed.

"Jasper, that was amazing! You have a beautiful voice! Can you sing something else?" I sighed and nodded. I hoped my voice would live to see tomorrow. I could only sing so much.

Bella leaned over and grabbed my lyric book again, flipping through the pages, until she stopped at one and handed the book back. I looked at her choice with interest. It was one of my more depressed songs, and I couldn't remember my motivation behind writing it, besides Bella. I was surprised Bella chose this song, there were lots more I'd thought she have favoured over it. Regardless, I cleared my throat, took a swig of water from the bottle at my feet, and started to sing again.

"_I mistook the warnings for wisdom  
From so called friends quick to advise  
Though your touch was telling me otherwise  
Somehow I saw you as a weakness  
I thought I had to be strong  
Oh but I was just young, I was scared, I was wrong_

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home_

_Guess I did what I did believing  
That love is a dangerous thing  
Oh but that couldn't hurt anymore than never knowing_

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home_

_Four walls, a roof, a door, some windows  
Just a place to run when my working day is through  
They say home is where the heart is  
If the exception proves the rule I guess that's true_

_Not a night goes by  
I don't dream of wandering  
Through the home that might have been  
And I listened to my pride  
When my heart cried out for you  
Now every day I wake again  
In a house that might have been  
A home  
A home"_

When I had finished, Bella was in a slightly more responsive state, but her opinion of my voice had not changed in the slightest. If anything, her admiration for me had grown further, which was quite an achievement. Bella reached across, grabbing the notebook for a third time, and I sighed heavily.

"Last time, I promise." She muttered quietly, flicking through the worn pages earnestly. Choosing her song, she obediently handed the book back over. I looked at the song with great interest, and her last choice surprised me further. I wrote this song only a month ago, when I was contemplating telling Bella what I felt about her and thinking about my past.

"_Tonight we drink to youth  
And holding fast the truth  
don't want to lose what I had as a boy  
my heart still has a beat  
but love is now a feat  
as common as a cold day in L.A._

_Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing_

_Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
'cause without love I won't survive_

_I'm fettered and abused  
Stand naked and accused  
Should I surface, this one-man submarine?  
I only want the truth!  
So tonight we drink to youth!  
I'll never lose what I had as a boy_

_Sometimes when I'm alone I wonder  
Is there a spell that I am under  
Keeping me from seeing the real thing?_

_Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
'cause without love I won't survive_

_Without love I won't survive_

_Love hurts  
But sometimes it's a good hurt  
And it feels like I'm alive  
Love sings  
When it transcends the bad things  
Have a heart and try me  
'cause without love I won't survive_

_Love hurts, ohhh-oh ohh  
Love hurts  
Without love I won't survive  
Love hurts la-la-la-la-la-la oh  
Love hurts  
Without love I won't survive"_

When I'd finished my voice was hoarse, and I looked at Bella, making sure she hadn't fainted or anything similar. She looked pretty conscious, though that didn't necessarily mean anything. She could be about to faint, though hadn't quite got there yet. I waved my hand in front of her face again, and when I had gained her attention, it seemed she hadn't regained the ability to speak yet. I sighed, unable to understand the gasps that were all that was coming from Bella. I handed her the water bottle, and waited as she drained it dry. When she was finished, I took it back and looked expectantly at her, waiting for a response of some kind. She cleared her throat several times before speaking.

"Jasper, you should give up getting a job and join a band or something!" I looked at her, my mouth falling open in shock. "I'm serious, your voice is amazing!" I blushed slightly at the compliment, processing her words for a moment.

"I'll consider it, only if you show me _your_ work." Bella was a writer and photographer, but she refused to show me any of her stuff, despite me asking and whining and begging and bribing repeatedly. I glanced in her direction, looking for a reaction of some kind. She looked kinda shocked, but also seemed to be warming to the idea. Eventually she nodded slightly, and stood up; moving away from the bed, then lay down on the floor, reaching underneath it. After a bit of searching, she pulled out her laptop and camera. She dropped them on the bed carelessly, and then sat beside me again, placing the laptop on her lap and powering it up.

I reached across her and picked up the camera. It was on, and I tried to remember how to use it. Bella had told me at some point, but the conversation was not one I could recall well. When it finally came to me, I fiddled with the settings for a few seconds, then positioned it and snapped a picture of Bella from beside me. She didn't look up, concentrating hard on whatever she was doing. I glanced over her shoulder, and saw a screen full of text, with her typing more in every passing moment. I didn't try to read it; it was about ten pages in and obviously half way through something important. Glancing at the title, I saw it was the twentieth chapter, and I whistled mentally. I'd never be able to write that much in my life, and here was Bella writing it within days.

She looked up, noticing me presence, and then noticed the camera I was holding, and snatched it off me; quickly plugging it in to the laptop, opening a new window and downloading the photos to her computer. Then she opened a new PowerPoint presentation, and added the pictures to it, then started the presentation, handing the laptop to me. I flicked through the presentation quickly, each photo leaving me amazed. When it ended, some hundred stunning photos later, I passed the laptop back to Bella and she turned it off, shoving it under the bed again, and pulling a well worn notebook out. She flicked through it, stopping at one page, but didn't hand it to me. Instead, she started to read.

"_Hated_

_As I walk down the street  
I feel all eyes on me_

_Stares of hatred_

_I keep my head down_

_And keep walking_

_Why do you look at me so cruelly?_

_When you can't understand what I feel inside_

_Can only guess at the pain I feel_

_Because no one knows what it's like_

_What it's like to be the bad girl_

_To be the sad girl_

_To be hated_

_To be mistreated_

_To be defeated_

_To feel these feelings_

_What it's like to be me_

_But believe me_

_Please_

_I'm not as bad as people make out_

_My dreams, my intentions aren't as bad_

_As my history, my past_

_For that is what it is_

_The Past_

_So why do you still hold a grudge?_

_A grudge that has been held for years_

_And as I walk through the lonely street_

_I fight to hide my true feelings_

_To contain what I really think_

_To stop myself exploding with anger_

_Because whatever I say_

_Whatever I do_

_Whatever I think_

_It won't change anything_

_Because in your eyes I'm guilty_

_Guilty of a crime I didn't commit_

_But I take the blame_

_And I still don't know why_

_I don't know anything anymore."_ She stops to breathe, and I can't speak, so she flicks through the notebooks some more and carries on.

"_Change_

_There was pain  
Never ending pain_

_There was no purpose I could see_

_Then you came_

_Came into my life_

_Lighted the way to happiness_

_Everything changed_

_You changed everything_

_Changed it for the better_

_The never ending ended_

_Now there is happiness_

_Purpose and point to my existence_

_And though it isn't never ending_

_At least it lasts"_ She pauses again to look at me, but I am far away, lost in a world full of her voice and the beauty of her words. I know that the poem is about me, and it makes me so happy. Having realised I'm still incapable of response, she finds another poem and starts reading once more.

"_Even if_

_I felt her pain_

_Even if she didn't_

_I understood_

_Even if she couldn't_

_I tried to help_

_Even if she wouldn't_

_I tried to be sane_

_Even if she wasn't" _That was about her sister

"_I was standing in front of her grave_

_Tears cascading down my cheeks_

_Leaving splash marks on the cold, hard stone_

_beneath me_

_I felt an arm snake around my waist_

_And I looked up_

_Up into his beautiful blue eyes_

_And suddenly I didn't miss her quite as much_

_Not with him there."_ Me again. I remembered that day. She'd gone home from school crying, and I'd followed her. To a graveyard. She stood crying in front of her mother's grave and I went up to her and sat with her.

"_Thinking_

_You sat there  
Staring into space  
Thinking  
Thinking hard  
About what I might never know  
That was the last I ever saw of you  
But it was long enough  
Enough for me to realise my true feelings  
But it was too late  
You'd gone  
Forever  
Never to return  
So I sit here  
Staring into space  
Thinking  
Thinking hard  
And I think I understand"_ I had a feeling this wasn't from personal experience, but about someone else. At least, I hoped it was.

"_No One Else_

_No one else cared_

_They let me hurt_

_They made me hurt_

_They enjoyed my pain_

_They hated me_

_But then there were you_

_You cared_

_You stopped the hurt_

_You stopped those making me hurt_

_You resented my pain_

_Not me."_ Another about me. Another one I understood the thinking behind. When she first moved to Texas, everyone ridiculed her. I never really knew why. I wasn't in that crowd; I was the loner, more on the receiving end than anything. But I stood up for her, fought fights for her, protected her. It made me even more of a loner, but I was past caring. It was Bella. That sort of stuff became pointless the moment I first saw her.

I looked at her, meeting her gaze. Her eyes asked questions, questions I was struggling to answer.

"That was amazing. You are amazing. I could never write like that, ever. You should get it published." I was still slightly shocked, still only halfway in the room, halfway lost in my thoughts.

"It was nothing, I've written better. I picked those cause they're about you." This confused me.

"What about 'Thinking'? Is that about me?" She nodded, and I gasped.

"When we were 14, just after I moved. That girl, Mary, the crazy one in the hospital you used to go and visit. You used to talk to her. I know you didn't love her, I'm not dumb, but you had this connection. You always seemed to know what she was thinking, what she was trying to say. I've always thought it was you that kept her going. And then she died and you were noticeably sadder for the next month or so. It was easy to tell." Now I remembered. Mary. I never found out her last name. I used to call her Lye because Mary reminded her of bad things. She was special. I never saw her as crazy, only special. She was my special friend whom no one understood but me. And her. She used to see things, weird things; that people were trying to kill her, trying to do bad things. She used to get so panicked and I'd be the only one who'd be able to calm her down. And when we drew pictures she'd draw what she saw, and I'd be scared to, but I'd always take them home with me. I still had them, in a suitcase somewhere. That and her 'letters', written by me. She used to talk about random, strange things which never made sense, and I used to write her ramblings down. I don't know why, but I did and I still had them. Mary was my best friend for years, until Bella. She must have been a good four years older than me, though it always seemed I was the older person when we talked. I was sad when she died, but I was happy too. She'd be in a place where people understood her at last. And she'd be free, not cooped up in a hospital because some people considered her a 'danger' to the public. I wasn't as sad about her death as I could have been.

"Yeah. Are Edward and Alice still downstairs?" I knew I was changing the subject, but I didn't think either of us cared. It was like walking on egg shells, talking about Mary.

"They left just before I came upstairs. Now the powers back on and everything. Alice wanted to know if we're starting to look for jobs today." I nodded.

"I dunno. I might take you up on that idea of signing up to a label. I dunno." I shrugged, and then looked at the door. Bella followed my gaze.

"You know, I haven't actually eaten anything yet. You want breakfast?" I nodded, and stood up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs, and into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards, searching for something edible. Finding nothing, I turned to Bella, and she shrugged.

"We could eat out, at a diner or something." I nodded thoughtfully, and then raced back upstairs. We were both still walking around in our pyjamas, and we couldn't exactly go out like that. I found my suitcase, throwing it open and emptying it on the floor, now a make shift wardrobe. I sorted through the clothes, pulling a blue chequered button-down shirt and black jeans out from the pile. I didn't bother showering. I ran back downstairs, and gestured to Bella to go change.

A few minutes later, she reappeared, now wearing a non sleeved blue shirt and a denim jacket, and jeans. She looked stunning. I took her hand in mine, and led her to the door, picking up my keys and wallet from the kitchen table.

--------------------

We walked around the town for a while, getting to know where everything was and decided where to go. We finally decided on a small diner. Entering it, we found a booth near the back, ordering quickly.

"Bella, I think you should try to get your work published." I had no idea why the hell I'd said that, but I decided to go with the flow. I had been planning on discussing this 'thing' that was us, and what exactly this 'thing' was, but maybe building up to it was the better thing anyway.

"I don't know, Kas. Where would I get it published? What about legal stuff? It's so complicated." She sighed. I loved the name she used, I dunno where she got it from but only she called me it and it made me happy.

"It doesn't have to be. You Google a publisher, get their email, then email them suggesting they take a look at your work and attach a preview. Simple." I shrugged, trying to pretend I hadn't given this as nearly as much thought as I really had. I looked at Bella, to see her nodding. Just then, this girl that looked around sixteen ran up to us. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights that reached halfway down her back, sparkling green eyes and was around 5ft, about Alice's height.

"Bella! Oh my gosh!" She looked pretty happy, and Bella seemed to know her.

"Hannah! Why on earth are you _here_? I thought you were still in Dallas!" Bella hugged 'Hannah', and then turned to me.

"Jasper, this is my best friend Hannah, she's practically my sister. She's sixteen. Han, this is Jasper." Hannah squealed and I rolled my eyes slightly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. Bell has told me so much about you." I groaned. God, please not gossiping teenage girls! What had I done to deserve this torture?! Shoving my fears aside, I smiled at Hannah, trying to make it look genuine. Bella leaned over and whispered something into Hannah's ear and her face lit up. Bella said something else and Hannah started bouncing up and down. She resembled Alice more than I first realised.

"Jasper, Bella, I don't want to intrude, but I'd _love_ to come see your house!" She turned to me, "I hope you don't mind, but I haven't seen Bell in _years_ and we have some serious catching up to do!" I sighed and nodded. Bella giggled, and I glared at her.

Taking Bella's hand, I led her out the diner, Hannah following behind. We walked back towards our house slowly, and I dreaded the interrogation I was sure was coming.

_**The chapter's will probably get shorter after this one. So sorry.**_

_**Anyways I hope you liked it!! **_

_**The more reviews I get the faster I update!!**_

_**:)**_

_**-Brooklyn Paige**_

**Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the end of Brooklyn's writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will carry on the story for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I don't write chapters as long so they will get shorter! Miss F Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!!!!!!!!! This is my first chapter then!!!!! If you don't like it or don't think it goes with the story, just tell me in a review and I will try to change it!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it's very short but I just needed to get stared and this was what I came up with!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for reading this and I hope I do this brilliant story justice. **

Chapter 5

I couldn't believe it when Hannah turned up. It was amazing!!!!!!!!

I could tell Jasper didn't like it, I mean he doesn't know her, but she's my best friend I had to invite her home; we have some serious catching up to do!

We try to keep in touch via email but it's not always that easy. The last email I received told me she was going on holiday and wouldn't be able to get the internet. I sent her regular emails anyway telling her about Jasper, and my awful foster mum, Renee, but never got replies; not that I blame her for not being able to reply.

When we got back we settled down on the sofa, with drinks and snacks, and talked. We talked for hours about everything, anything and nothing!

I could feel Jasper getting bored, by my side, but he tried to be patient; he knew this was what I needed. It was times like this when I realized I didn't deserve him; he was kind and loving, but I couldn't let him go, even if he would have let me, I needed him too much. I knew horrible things had happened to both of us. At first we came together for comfort, but now it's something more.

Too soon, I was enjoying his arms around me, he said he needed to go to bed but I knew he really wanted to get away from two gossipy girls. I decided to stay downstairs with Hannah, Jasper didn't like that but I need some time with my best friend.

I learnt why Hannah was in England. Her dad had got a new placement for work and had had to move to England. Hannah didn't mind too much as she didn't like Dallas without me. That was nice; I missed her too.

We talked late into the night. As the night progressed I realised how alike her and Alice actually were. It was probably about two in the morning when we finally went to sleep; curled up together like we used to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to phoenixflamemarauder, crazy4jacksonrathbone, jasperiswellfit and MysteryGirlxx for putting this on story alert or favourite's I am really grateful!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also I got one review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am sooooo grateful!!!!!!!!! Now I'm sorry if this chapter is short too but I really need some time to get into the story, sorry. Thanks again, here it is!!!**

Chapter 6

**Jasper's POV:**

Hannah left in the early morning because she needed to go to university. She wanted to become a doctor so she had to study really hard.

I was glad she left when she did, it gave me time some alone time with Bella before we had to find jobs.

Bella came up to our bedroom and sat down next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi." Then I leaned in for a kiss, and oh what a kiss. It started slow, sweet, but building, and it built… there are no words for this. We broke, gasping for air, and Bella leaned into my chest.

It was peaceful, lying there with Bella curled up close. I loved it and didn't want to be anywhere else; but my stomach had different ideas.

Bella laughed when she heard it rumble. She got up and pulled me with her. I went willingly as I wasn't ready to let go of her just yet.

She didn't seem to mind that we were still holding hands. We both sighed, when we got downstairs, and I had to let her have her hand back so she could cook breakfast.

I'm a terrible cook; I mean I can do simple things like toast, pasta and cereal, although I often ruin them too. Whereas Bella; she's a brilliant cook. She can cook almost anything, and it always tastes delicious.

We still didn't have much food in the kitchen, another thing to put on our 'to do' list, but Bella still managed to make she special; pancakes with banana and chocolate spread. It was wonderful.

While we were eating we talked about inconsequential nonsence, but in my head I was thinking about what I would say to Bella.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she answered while taking the plates to the kitchen. Ii followed behind her and snaked my hands around her waist.

"Come on," I whispered, my mouth near her ear. "Come and sit on the sofa with me." She shivered. I started leading her and sat down, pulling her onto my lap.

**Sorry again, by the way pancakes with banana and chocolate spread it really delicious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here I'll do you a deal; if I get one more review I'll update as soon as I have written the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. That might be a little while as I have got a million things to do, literally! (Which is why it's taken a wile to update) Sorry Babbling again! Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would make my day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!!!! You can kill me anytime you like, just please not messily! I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it's been ages and if anyone is still reading this story I would be really surprised!!!!!! So without further ado… I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!!!**

Chapter 7

**Jasper POV:**

"I really don't know how to say this…" I said after a long silence.

"Don't worry, I love you to," Bella replied with a knowing look in her eyes.

"What? You knew what I was going to say?"

"Yeah I was planning on saying it as well. Now come on we need to get jobs or register with the unemployment office."

_Ding Dong_

"After we answer the door," I said in a teasing sort of way; hoping to put this off as long as possible.

It was Alice at the door. It was amazing how bright and bouncy she was in the mornings, I was still half asleep however many coffees I had.

"I'm sorry to call so early but I over heard your conversation and I was wondering weather I could offer Bella an interview?"

"Really?" asked Bella, as I squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I work as a writer in _Feathers_, the magazine. I do the fashion and gossip pages, but I need a hand… Are you willing to give it a go?"

Bella was silent with a surprised look in her eyes; it's what she has always wanted to do, be a reporter, her biggest dream. I decided to help her out, "Bella would love to; can you give her a second to get ready?"

"Sure."

With a little push from me she unfroze and ran upstairs, carefully she didn't want to fall. I moved into the kitchen after I closed the door behind Alice.

"Make yourself at home, Alice… Thanks so much, Bella's dream is to become a journalist," I said while the water ran for washing up. What surprised me was Alice laughed.

"I thought so."

"Thought what?"

"Oh I always have these funny feeling about people. For example, just by hearing your conversation, I knew that Bella wanted to write and you want to sing. It's strange… I don't really know how to explain it…"

"It's ok I understand."

We turned as Bella came down the stairs. She looked so excited… and beautiful.

"I'm ready," she said.

Before they left Bella kissed me on the cheek; I wanted more I needed to hold her in my arms and never let go but this was her big day, I'm not going to ruin it. Right there and then was when I promised myself; Bella was never going to hurt again, she was going to be loved and cherished, nothing was ever going to happen to her what ever happened to me. I love her so much… so so much.

**Ok that was another chapter!!!!! Hopefully my work load will calm down so I can concentrate on writing but I need ideas for what might happen; my ideas will not be book size, perhaps 10 chapters at the most!!!!!! If you have any ideas or events you might like to happen don't hesitate to contact me!!!!!!! That is if you are not mad at me!!!!!!!!!!! Please, please review; I know I don't disserve them but they seriously will give me the inspiration to keep writing!!!!!!**


End file.
